


You Didn't Know: Light Needs Misa

by danceRain7



Series: You Didn't Know [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Borderline OOC, But character expansion is the point of fanfiction :), Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: Part of a series of cute snapshots of various Death Note characters depicting something unexpected about them.Here, we see Light actually needing Misa.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Yagami Sayu/Original Male Character(s)
Series: You Didn't Know [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583608
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	You Didn't Know: Light Needs Misa

Light couldn’t get the image of Sayu’s boyfriend out of his head. That hoodie, the obscene fade haircut, the eyes that-- without words-- demanded you for arcade money that would never be returned. It was those kinds of people Light was trying to remove from the world. 

And it was Sayu, after all: the one untouched angel of innocence in Light’s life. Why couldn’t she understand that Light was just trying to protect her?

Light closed the door to the apartment loudly, more out of helpless defeat than out of frustration. He felt worthless-- how could the God of the new world not protect his own sister? Still, Sayu was an adult, and he had to accept that she was not going to listen--

Misa looked Light up and down with her big eyes and gave a gentle sigh. She wouldn’t try giving him iced tea today. It wasn’t worth it for either of them, since he would just swat the glass at the ground. 

Still, Misa couldn’t help but care about this guy. 

“Hey. Dinner is on the table.” She spoke in a low hum that only a few people had the honor of hearing. 

“Thanks.” 

“Is there anything you want to talk about?”

As usual, Light worldlessly declined with what was barely a shake of the head. Misa learned to reply with a wordless nod back, but today she tacked this on:

"Light, I know you’re upset, but it’s nice that you're worried about something... normal, for once."

Light glared at Misa with a condescending chill. What was she blabbering about now?

“It's nice to see you be… human. I'm used to seeing you worried about the police or even me doing things out of turn. But, if you think about it, you’re worried about something that normal people would worry about.”

Light stared at the ground. 

“Anyway, just looking at the bright side. Eat up, I cooked your favorite. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Light couldn't turn to Misa in shock as his eyes began to water. “Misa, wait.” Light suddenly felt like a speck in the sea of humanity. She saw beyond the omniscience charade to the mere human at his core; she was right.

Misa turned around. She no longer got her hopes up, but she could feel her inner youth jumping for joy a little when Light continued the conversation.

"Misa, could you help me have a normal evening?"

Misa looked at Light's side profile to reveal his lost eyes. She was suddenly scared; this was no small thing. She broke Light. 

Still, this was a time for comfort, not worry. Misa gave Light a reassuring, brief smile before guiding him by his shoulders to the bedroom, where a rom-com played on TV. She gestured for him to rest his head on her lap as she ran his fingers through his hair, calming him down with every stroke.


End file.
